If Padme Amidala Had Survived Childbirth
by purplewillowtrees
Summary: 'His smile was so addictive, so warming so 'Padme get a hold of yourself your married' I thought to myself coming back into reality. But I couldn't resist smiling when Obi Wan took his arm and entwined it into my own. An Obidala Story.
1. Prologue

**Please read and enjoy. i will be posting the first chapter next week so please review. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

_Rushing off the ship, I spotted Anakin just standing there, watching me come towards him. The heat of the volcanic planet was making me sweat and the pain in my womb was becoming worse._

"Oh Anakin"

_Anakin stretched out his arms towards me, pulling me closer to him, his warm body heat making me sweat more._

"_Padme what are you doing out here?" he asked me, his face twisted with concern._

"_I was worried. Obi Wan told me terrible things. That you slaughtered the Jedi and even the younglings," I explained to him._

"_Its not true. He's trying to turn you against me Padme. But my visions, they won't come true. I have gained a power so great that it will stop you from dying." I stared at him, flabbergasted by this comment._

"_Please don't do this. Obi Wan, he wants to help us. He knows. He knows about the baby" I stuttered to him, placing my hand upon my stomach as another kick took the wind out of me._

_Anakin suddenly turned tense and his fist clenched. He moved from me and looked towards the ship._

"_You brought him here" he said with such a whisper I could hardly hear him._

"_Bring who. Annie I don't understand" Turning round to see what he was looking at, I saw Obi Wan come out of the ship._

"_You brought him here to kill me Padme" Anakin shouted towards me, his eyes pained and angered. He raised his hand towards me and around my throat my windpipe was being crushed, I couldn't breathe. He slowly lifted his hand and I could feel my feet leave the ground. I was gasping for air._

'_He's trying to kill me' I thought to myself in panic, grasping my throat in a quickly failing attempt to stop my death and my unborn child, I heard Obi Wan shouting towards Anakin. I couldn't make out what he said, but whatever it was Anakin dropped his arm and I crumpled to the floor. After that I lapsed into unconsciousness and all I saw was black. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All around me I heard the scrapping and mechanics of droids as they rushed around me. My throat was sore and my womb was in immense pain. I struggled to open my eyes; they were heavy as if they were unwilling to open. My hand flinched as something touched it, gripping it to comfort me. I was hoping it was Anakin, coming to apologise for what he had done to me, his hot breath was on my hand and I forcibly opened my eyes, determined to know whom it was.

The person looking down at me was not who that I had expected it to be. It was Obi Wan. His face was pale, his robes singed and burned and he had cuts all over him.

"… Obi…Wan?" I questioned, struggling to get up.

Obi Wan noticed me making my way up but took his hand and pressed it against my chest to force me back down again.

"Its alright now. Your safe now." He told me, his face so close to mine that I could see the sparkle in his eye more clearly.

"…Anakin? Where is he?" I asked craning my head round, trying to find my missing husband. A pain rang through my womb and up my spine.

"…I'm sorry Padme, Anakin truly has turned to the dark side"

My face was in shock, 'No. Not my little Annie. The little boy I had met 14 years ago had gone' Obi Wan turned his back on me; the silence he gave said It all. The pain in my womb increased to the point that I screamed out loud and Obi Wan spun round. I had started to pant and the pain increased, sending pain through my spine and my chest. Screaming again, I noticed that my waters had broken. 'No not now little one. Not without your father' I thought to myself, hopelessly connecting with my unborn child. Around me the medical droids started rushing round, getting breathing equipment, pain relief and midwives ready to deliver my baby.

"AAHHHH!" I screamed. Obi Wan took my hand and I squeezed it hard. I looked into his face and saw him wince at the tightness of my grip.

'Please just let me die already please' I thought to myself in my head 'Just let the pain end'

"Just push a little harder Senator" behind me hands held my temples, trying to relax me.

"You're saying that as if this is easy," I shouted at the voice.

"You try pushing a melon through your ass and you will know how this feels!" Screaming again, I looked up into a bright, white light above me. It was painful to look at, but it slightly subsided the pain in my womb.

"Just a little more Senator" a midwife droid spoke to me, urging me on. Summoning up the rest of my remaining strength I pushed. Feeling my vagina rip in pain, my screams and blood were made up by one little sound.

A cry. My baby.

"Please let me hold him," I whispered weakly, stretching my arms out towards the muffled cry. I wanted him so badly, to see the resemblance from my lost love. Obi Wan and Bail swapped worried expressions as they held my child. A sudden flash of pain sent me of screaming again.

"Something is wrong," shouted Bail

"I noticed that when I started screaming my head of" I screamed at him. More immense pain came through my womb. 'I thought I only had one child' I thought to myself. Pushing harder I heard another muffled cry.

Obi Wan and Bail were shocked.

"…Twins?" they turned to see Master Yoda walk into the room, his face puzzled and concerned.

"What are their names"?

"Luke and… Leia" I stuttered. Master Yoda was pacing the floor, his lightsaber swinging at his belt.

"What is it Master Yoda" I asked.

"Hmmm, if the Emperor and Vader find of your children's birth in danger they will be". He turned from me; from the silence I knew things were serious.

"Separated the twins must be" Yoda said finally.

"No, NO" I shouted at him. His face was shocked and slightly hurt.

"The only way to keep them safe, this is"

"You can't. They're my baby's, my children. I should choose what I do with them," I blurted out.

A sudden beeping noise stopped me in my tracks. Bail turned towards my heart rate monitor beside me. It was dropping fast.

"We need a medic in here." Bail shouted out.

I started to panic, I had to live. To see my children live, to watch them grown up in a world that now made no sense to me. My eyelids started dropping; growing heavy making me sleepy.

"Padme, you must stay awake. You must stay awake" in the distance I heard Obi Wans voice. Around me once again droids were rushing round, trying to keep me awake. But I lapsed into unconsciousness and saw no more.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_As I lay there staring at the ceiling of my apartment I felt a small kick go through me. Looking down towards my stomach I traced the stretch mark upon it. I was so big I thought I was going to explode. It was amazing to think that there was only one child resting in my womb and yet I was so big! I rolled onto my side and looked at Anakin. I took my finger and traced the outline of his perfect face_. _He stirred so I stopped. Looking at the chronometer I saw that it was 7oclock in the morning. I carefully stretched out and as to not wake Anakin slipped out of bed._

_Anakin stirred again and rolled onto his back, his perfect, muscular chest slowly going up and down as he breathed. 'Well at least he has had no nightmares again' I thought to myself. For the past week he had been having dreams of me. Me dying in childbirth. It was horrifying to think that I could die giving birth to my child but I would be with him always. _

_Taking in a deep breath I stepped onto the balcony to see the streets of Coruscant filled already, with people on their way to work. Breathing in the air I was met with all sorts of smells. The smell of fuel lingered through the air no matter what but somewhere there was a sweet flowery smell that made my mouth stretch into a smile. 'I have to find out where those flowers are and have them in the room with the baby' I thought to myself happily. It wouldn't be long now until the due date. Anakin stirred again and I heard him sigh._

"_SHIT" I heard him shout out loud. I ran into our bedroom to see Anakin rushing round trying to find his robes._

"_Annie what is it?" I asked him gently._

"_I have a Jedi Council Meeting to attend and I'm going to be late," he said panicking as he tried to find his boots. Looking under the bed I extracted his boots and handed them over to him._

"_Thanks Padme" he said before giving me a quick peck on the lips and rushing out the door._

"_Men!" I said to myself out loud._

Waking up from the warm dream I was having was hard. Seeing Anakin made my heart ache. The dream was fading and around me it was silent. I could feel as my eyelids flickered and opened up to the same bright light I had seen before I had given birth to Luke and Leia. Luke and Leia. I suddenly sat up and looked round. Where were they? My children, my babies. The door opened and Bail walked over to me. Taking my hand, his warm hand against my cold skin.

"I thought I'd lost you Padme," he whispered to me softly in my ear.

"It takes more than giving birth to get rid of me Senator" I joked.

He sighed and rolled his eyes at me.

"You were out for three days"

'Three days' I thought to myself. Looking round I tried to spy out the cots.

"Where are Luke and Leia?" I asked him.

His face paled and he looked from me, trying not to have direct eye contact. I knew this would be bad news.

"They are in intensive care. They were weak from what Master Skywalker did to you. When he strangled you with the force he caused you to go into early labour" he explained to me.

"Can I see them?" I asked hopefully

"I'm sorry but you're too weak."

'Too weak to see my own children. I don't think so!' I thought to myself. Spitefully.

"Well if you wont take me then I will," I announced to him. He watched in shock as I pulled myself up and manoeuvred into a wheelchair. Giving him a glare I placed my arms on the wheels and moved towards where my baby's were. Bail gave a sigh as he saw me struggle and took the handles to push me to them.

It was nerve racking, what would they look like, who would they resemble more, would they be in danger? All these questions rushed through my mind as Bail walked me towards the compound.

Looking round, I watched the white walls go by us, making me feel dizzy and sleepy. But I was determined to stay awake so I could see them.

After what seemed like days we arrived to the nursery where Obi Wan and Master Yoda sat conversing amongst themselves. And as we walked in I made my way to the first cot and looked over the side.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking into the smelly shop, I wrinkled my nose to the smell. 'We are going to get the parts from this dump' I thought to myself. Master Qui Gon turned to me as if he knew what I was thinking and sighed. I turned and watched as Jar Jar looked round, knocking into things as he went.

"_Whoops" he shouted as a pile of generators fell down to the floor. Laughing as he clumsily tried to pick up all the pieces I didn't notice that a fat toydarian had flown in._

"_Hey watch it," he shouted at Jar Jar _

"_Meesa sorry"_

_The toydarian flew of, muttering something in huttese, probably a curse of some type, I couldn't understand it._

_Master Qui Gon coughed to attract the attention of the fat toydarian. _

"_Do you own this shop?" he inquired._

"_Yes, yes. Welcome to Watto's. You will find everything you need here." He shouted._

"_What can I get you"?_

"_We're looking for a power converter and a generator for a Nubian ship"_

_Watto thought for a while and then his eyes opened wide with astonishment._

"_You can come back and see what you can find," he told the Jedi Master. _

_Turing towards, me, R2 and Jar Jar he said._

"_Don't touch anything" I think he was talking mainly to Jar Jar who had already knocked piles of things over before even entering the shop. _

_Watto turned and shouted something out in huttese again. 'I really need to study huttese' I thought to myself. It would have been something useful to learn if I had known we were coming to Tatooine a few years ago!_

_A few minutes later the pattering of footsteps made me turn round towards the door. In the doorway was a boy with eyes so blue it made the sky's of Naboo equal his. This boy was Anakin Skywalker. _

Looking over the cot the first thing I saw was the eyes. Bright blue eyes that matched Naboo's sky. Little Luke. 'He's just like his father' I thought to myself, biting my lip to stop the tears from flooding down. I pulled the blanket of his head just a little bit to be greeted by a wad of blonde hair that matched Anakin when he was a child. Yes, just like his father!

Moving over to the second cot, I expected to see the same thing. But this was a different story. She had beautiful chestnut coloured eyes and sprouts of brown hair. Her cheeks were rosy red.

"Just like her mother" Bail said, coming up behind me.

"They're so perfect" I said, not able to stop the tears any longer.

Feeling the first tear fall down my face and drip onto my nose caused me to bow my head.

"Its ok to cry Padme" when Obi Wan said this it made me cry harder. Standing up I turned round to see Obi Wan extend his arms for a hug and I flew into his arms, letting the tears flow down into his singed robes, he patted me carefully on the back to comfort me. Feeling a wet patch on Obi Wans robes I lifted my head to look into his eyes. His eyes were a pleasant blue colour, a little lighter, and little greyer than Anakin's had been, but they were comforting and filled with kindness.

"I'm sorry Obi Wan" I sniffled; wiping my nose with a tissue Master Yoda had produced.

"Its alright Padme. It's been a hard couple of days for you".

Obi Wan sat down on a chair and leaned his back against the wall. He looked as though he had not had any sleep in days. He had bags under his eyes and looked as though he would drop of any minute.

"Obi Wan, have you had an form of sleep since Mustafar?" I inquired.

Obi Wan started to look guilty and looked away from me.

"Get some sleep Obi."

He looked as though he was going to argue and opened his mouth to respond.

"Sleep you will Master Kenobi" Yoda told him. Obi Wan sighed and began to yawn.

"As you wish" he said. And with a final yawn, Obi Wan closed his eyes and his breathing became slower and more relaxed as he fell asleep.

"Wow, that was quicker than I expected!" I thought aloud.

"Hmm Senator, sleep you should too. Long few days there will be and little rest you will have." Yoda told me, drawing out another chair and placing it beside Obi Wan. Sighing I moved towards the seat and sat. I leaned back carefully so to not wake Obi Wan and unwillingly closed my eyes. I felt myself drifting of and let myself go with the force and started to dream.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Pacing the floor on the construction of The Death Star, Darth Vader waited anxiously for news on his wife Padme. Watching him pace was I. I watched as Vader was wringing at his hands, paced back and forth and shoved the occasional Storm Trooper out of the way. Turning I felt a cold presence enter the room and it sent a shiver down my spine to see what I had seen. A scrawny looking face, with more creases, more wrinkles in it than my great grandmother. Its eyes were yellow like a cat and twice as menacing. It walked slowly with its hood over its head. Turning towards Vader I saw it smile. 'What species is that' I thought to myself looking at its yellow teeth, disgusted by the creature's appearance and lack of hygiene._

"_My lord" Vader said, bowing low to the creature._

"_What news of my wife Padme?" as soon as I had heard my name I perked up. 'No it couldn't him. No he was perfectly fine when he was STRANGLING ME TO DEATH!' I thought to myself bitterly. _

"_I'm afraid that in your anger you killed her and her children"_

"_Wait what, I'm dead?" I said aloud._

_Vader's breathing quietened and became weak._

"No, no, NOOOOOO!" Vader shouted aloud, using the force to break glass and objects around him in anger.

"_No Anakin, I'm still here, I'm still alive. Please listen to me!" I shouted out loud. But no matter how loud I shouted at them they didn't seem to hear me. _

_They started to fade away and disappear._

"_No Annie, don't leave me," I cried out, reaching my hands towards him, my hand nearly touching his helmet. _

Startled I woke with a start, sweating and panting from my dream. To recall what had happened was frightening, the creature I had seen, that had changed my lovely Annie into a monster was terrifying. Turning my head towards Obi Wan I saw some how he was still asleep. 'Looks like he really did need a sleep' I thought to myself. Forcing myself to stand up, I felt pain straight through my legs.

"Shit cramp" I shouted out loud. Hearing a groan I turned towards Obi Wan, who had stirred. I decided to move from the room to make sure I didn't wake him and went to look at Luke. He was so small, so weak.

"Hmm awake you are now Senator" Master Yoda said walking into the room.

Looking towards Obi Wan Yoda chuckled to see him still asleep, slightly snoring.

"About the children, I must speak with you"

"Wait Master Yoda, could I ask you something?"

"Hmmm yes"

"I had a dream, about Lord Vader. Is it possible for none Jedi to have, well… premonitions"

"What premonition do you believe you had Senator hmm?"

I tried to recall the dream. But all I could remember was the monsters yellow teeth, and the black helmet, the metallic breathing of Lord Vader.

"Well there was Vader, and some kind of creature whose face looked like a melted candle. And they talked about my children and me. And the creature said that I was dead and Vader became angry and started to smash things" I explained.

Master Yoda looked concerned and turned from me.

"Hmmm a premonition I believe you did have, yes"

I felt confused, 'how could I have a premonition, I'm not a Jedi' I thought to myself.

"So do you think that this actually happened or is going to happen?" I asked.

"Difficult to say this is."

From the corner Obi Wan stirred again, and I turned towards him, smiling. However Master Yoda rushed towards Obi Wan, trying to wake him, his face concerned and worried.

"Master Yoda, what's happening"?

My question was answered by a blood-curdling scream.


	6. Chapter 5

Watching as My Master fought with the creature, their lightsabers attacking each other with just amounts of force. Qui Gon turned and at that moment in time the creature plunged its red blade through his chest. It was all in slow motion. He fell to his knees; the creature turned towards me, bearing its yellow teeth, the red colour of its skin penetrating my heart feeding my anger, my hatred to kill this thing, this monster who had slain my master. Watching as the laser doors deactivated, I ignited my lightsaber savagely attacking him. He seemed taken back at my rather exuberant behaviour and my internal energy. Then for some reason I fell to my knees into meditation. It felt strange like the force was forcing me into this position when I was fighting the sith lord who had murdered my master. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain go through my back as a lightsaber touched it. Screaming out loud I felt a hand cover my mouth, stopping my scream. The lightsaber moved across my back with careful precision carving out my back forcing me to scream even louder despite the hand over my mouth. It was etching out words, which I couldn't make out and being in so much pain I hadn't realised, that some how the second sith lord had tied me up using rope he had produced from his robe whilst stuffing a gag into my mouth to stop me shouting. Looking deep into the force I searched to find what they were writing on my back. 'Jedi Scum'. They were the words being etched into my bare skin, the blood trickling down my back. 'Please let this end already' I thought to myself in desperation.

_Concentrating I delved myself further into the force in a way to contact someone. Anakin. The Chosen One. _

"_Shall we end his misery Master?" the creature asked finally._

"_I think he has suffered enough Maul. Finish him off," the cloaked figure said sinisterly, a grin etching onto his face. 'This is the end Obi Wan this is the…' I didn't finish my thought. I felt a lightsaber plunge through my chest, through my heart. The heat, igniting my pain further. 'I'm coming Master, I'm coming.' I thought before hitting the ground and it all went black._

Seeing a light above me I lurched forward to see Master Yoda, Padme and Bail staring down at me. Looking round I was sitting on the floor, my chair, which I had been resting on, toppled sideways beside me.

I reached towards my back, tracing the line where I had my scar given to me by Darth Maul.

"What happened?" I asked looking round.

They all looked from one to another.

"It was awful" Padme began. "You looked as though you were having a fit or something"

'A fit or something. I was only dreaming' I thought to myself.

"Then what happened"?

"You started shouting, and screaming as though you were on fire. Then you feel of your chair and didn't move. We were all so worried Obi Wan"

Pulling myself of the floor, I felt weak in the legs, as though they were turning into jelly and looked towards Master Yoda, his little face twisted with concern.

"What did you see hmm Obi Wan" he asked me finally

"Well… it was the Battle Of Naboo again, and I was watching Darth Maul kill Qui Gon. Then I fought him, and he killed me" I explained looking at the shocked face of Padme.

There was a sudden lurch in the force and I found myself on the floor again.

"Obi Wan" Padme cried, coming to my aid. Blushing I took he extended hand and pulled myself of the ground again. Never had I felt a disturbance this bad, not even when I had fought Darth Maul or Anakin. And this made me feel nervous.

"Sense it too you did Obi Wan, sense it strongly you did"

"Yes Master. Never have I sensed something like this. It's so strong in the dark side. Filled with hate, anger, pain"

'It must be Anakin' I thought to myself. But he was dead, consumed by the lava on Mustafar.

"Hmmm alive Skywalker is Obi Wan. Become Darth Vader he truly has"

My face said it all. Shock, confusion, shame.

"Still considering your options are we Senator, hmm" Yoda asked turning towards Padme

"Master Yoda, I think I would like to take my children to Naboo. Raise them in the countryside" She said.

"Hmm a risk this is Senator. If Vader and the Emperor was to find them then what hmm?"

Before even fully considering my answer I blurted out

"I will go with her. Keep her and the children safe" all heads turned towards me and I felt myself start to go red.

"Excellent idea Master Kenobi" Bail said, finally putting his voice into the conversation.

Padme looked quite taken back by the offer and was weighing up all the options. 'If I was to go on my own then there would be more risk of not being able to protect myself, but if Obi Wan came then they would sense him but he could get my children away from them' Padme thought to herself.

"Fine." She said finally.

"I could use some company on the way anyway and I could use some help in the parenting part of this life" Padme joked.

Smiling I turned towards Master Yoda, looking into his big green eyes.

"What about you Master?" I asked him.

Yoda had a determined but slightly nervous look on his face.

"Go to Dagobah I will. Wait until the time is right, I shall"

Sighing I smiled at Padme and we made our way to her children. Padme picked up Leia and held her close to her chest and I picked up Luke taking in the same musky smell that came of Anakin all the time, his mock of blonde hair tickling my nose. Looking towards Padme she nodded, I bowed towards Master Yoda and Bail I had a feeling I would be seeing them again very soon and walked out the door with Padme.

"May the force be with you" I heard Master Yoda shout out of the door just as it closed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Holding the squirming child in my hands I looked towards Padme who seemed to be holding Leia naturally and calmly. 'How does she do that?' I thought to myself as I struggled even more with Luke who seemed desperate to come out of my grip. Padme looked at me and laughed as Luke drooled down my tunic, watching as it went down on to my lightsaber, covering it with thick saliva destined to take forever to get off once it had dried. Cursing to myself I watched as the young boy yawned and lay upon my chest, his small breaths becoming quieter until I looked down to see him fast asleep on my tunic. Smiling to myself we turned down the corridor towards a Nubian ship.

The landing deck was too quiet for my taste and we hurried to board the ship. We reached the entrance of the ship to find it closed.

"Now what do we do Master Kenobi" Padme asked me desperately, her nervous pulses were pumping through the force.

Thinking to myself I handed Luke to Padme, who was struggling to keep Leia still in her arms and stroked my beard.

After a few minutes of thinking Padme was shifting from one foot to another obviously anxious to get of the medical station.

Lifting my hands towards the ship I concentrated. Delving into the ship, I knew I was doing something I was weak in, Anakin always did this if we couldn't get into a ship and I had watched him do this many on occasion. A final creak and the door opened leading us into a world of silver and white, which made my eyes go fuzzy. Padme didn't seemed dazed by any of it however, she was used to seeing the interior of Nubian ships I on the other hand was not. 'Last time I stepped into one of these was when Qui Gon was still here' I thought. Qui Gon. What would he do if he were me, in my situation?

"Obi Wan are you coming?" Padme called from the ship. Shaking my head I came out of my daydream and made my way up the ramp, watching as Yoda and Bail walked towards separate ships.

"May the force be with you Master" I whispered quietly, Padme watching me, holding Luke and Leia in her arms.

I walked up the ramp at closed the door and went through to the cockpit trying to familiarise myself with the controls whilst R2 beeped in the background, trying to find something to occupy himself with.

"That should do it," I said aloud as the engines roared into life. Grinning to myself I knew Anakin would be proud if he was still him, still here. Shifting the controls I slowly lifted the ship into the air and out the hanger.

"R2, see if you can set a course for Naboo" I said, turning my head to the little astromech droid, Anakin's astromech.

R2 beeped in agreement and turned to enter the co-ordinates.

'Done Master Obi' the little droid said.

"Then let's go" pushing forward on the thrusters I watched as the lights by us flashed and we made the jump to hyperspace.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I slouched into my chair and let it swallow me whole. This whole day had been an ordeal. No this whole week. Order 66, finding Palpatine was the Sith Lord, fighting Anakin, and everything else that had happened throughout that time was taking its toll. I leant back, the chair seemed to want me to sleep, and I felt I needed it. My eyelids drooped and my eyesight went blurry and after that I saw no more.

I walked into the cockpit after putting Luke and Leia into cots out back to see Obi Wan slouched on his seat. Walking up behind him I slowly turned his chair to see him fast asleep. His auburn coloured hair slowly covering up his eyes and his hand drooping over the side resting gently on R2's head. Smiling to myself I carefully moved his hair out of his eyes to see his face tear stained. 'He must have cried himself to sleep' I thought to myself helplessly feeling unable to help the Jedi Master.

Behind me the door opened and 3PO walked in.

"3PO I left you to keep an eye on Luke and Leia." I said worried that no one was there to watch my children.  
"Mistress Padme, I came to ask when we would come out of hyperspace. I think the younglings are becoming hungry."

'Drat, I should have packed some food for them' I thought to myself. Looking at Obi Wan I slowly shook him to wake him.

"Obi Wan, wake up" I whispered into his ear, my hair tickling his face.

"Urgh what is it" he said grouchily obviously annoyed that someone had tried to wake him up.

"How far are we from Naboo?" I asked timidly.

Obi Wan slowly pulled himself up from his seat and looked at the navacomputer his eyes glazed with tears from being so tired I guessed.

" Its pretty lucky you woke me Padme, we are coming out of hyperspace now. You better strap in" he said sounding nervous as the lights around us faded and we came out of hyperspace.

Seeing what we saw next made me want to throw up the food I had not got in my stomach. All around Naboo there were hundreds of ships, more than the blockaded the Trade Federation had used fourteen years ago. My eyes began to sting and I felt tears flow down my cheek. Obi Wan must have sensed it because he turned to me and put his arm round me letting me cry onto his shoulder again.

'Mistress Padme, there is an incoming transmission' R2 beeped to us. Looking towards Obi Wan I started to panic, we would have to answer if we didn't want to be pulverised but if they recognised Obi then he would be shot. Obi Wan nodded at me and took a step back immersing himself into the shadows so to not be seen.

Taking a deep breath I pressed the button and waited.

"Hello this is the imperial command, state your name and business"

I thought to myself, I would have to come up with a convincing case to get me to my home planet.

"My name is Clarissa. Clarissa Bonteri." I said taking the surname of my political mentor Mina Bonteri who had been murdered by Dooku's thugs.

"What is your business?" the man asked his voice cold and hard.

Thinking hard again I tried to think of something that would seem obvious to the guard.

"I wish to land on Naboo, so I can raise my children on my home planet" I explained to the guard.

There was a long silence, I was holding in a sigh but I knew that if I sighed now I would blow our cover.

"Stay where you are I am going to scan your ship" when he said that I panicked, what if they found Obi Wan, what if they could detect force sensitivity. What if they didn't believe me? Waiting for those few minutes to go by was agonising, pacing back and forth I looked at Obi Wan who calm and tranquil, was obviously ready to meet his fate if necessary.

"Ok we have scanned the ship. You do have two children, two droids and another life form on board. An adult male. Who is he?"

'SHIT' I thought to myself. Now what?

From the shadows I heard Obi Wan fidget until he sighed and came out the shadows.

"Hello my friend" he said cheerfully as if there wasn't a care in the world. Gob smacked I watched in horror as Obi Wan smiled towards the guard.

"And who might you be?"

"Me. I am Garen Bonteri," he said with confidence. "We wish to land so we can raise our children on Naboo, my beautiful wife's home planet." He said putting his arms around my waist giving me a wink.

I felt myself blush as he put his arms round my waist, but at the same time it made me feel good.

After a long pause the guard finally spoke.

"Ok you are free to pass," he said and the connection broke off.

I sighed hard; I had been holding that in for a while.

"Never do that again!" I said to Obi Wan shocked on how we had gotten away with it.

Obi Wan smiled at me that making my heart melt.

"That's the fun of it all taking risks" he said happily, guiding the ship through the endless amount of cruisers.

Giving him a punch on the shoulder I turned from him to laugh.

"So we are now husband and wife are we," I joked, my heart aching from Anakin.

"Apparently so. Only in public though so we don't raise suspicion."

"Of course"

Watching through the window, I saw the tall trees of the forests and the swamps, the city of Theed. So beautiful, so peaceful. But in the distance there was burning and it made me shudder to think what it could be. Finally round from the Temple Of The Light we had reached our destination.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Landing just a small walk away Obi Wan and I stepped of the ship, feeling the cool breeze brush my hair across my face, I held the two bundles closer to my breasts. I felt my heart pounding through my chest as though it was trying to escape it. Obi Wan walked of first to see if the coast was clear whilst I stayed on board with Threepio and R2. I hated just waiting there, it filled me with anxiety. I knew I was an easy target to take down, a mother with two babies, a protocol droid who could not even kick a wampa rat and an astromech droid who was just as daft as a youngling. Watching Luke sleep, reminded me of when I watched Annie sleep when we were in my apartment, never waking, never moving. A crunching noise began to approach the ship, as someone walked across the gravel. 'Oh god' I thought to myself terrified at the thought of someone killing my children. I stepped back, holding my children closer to my breasts as the ramp opened up.

The sound of boots walking up the ramp filled my ears as I turn from the light.

"Padme, what are you doing?" a voice sounded to my ears as Obi Wan looked at me curiously.

"Oh Obi Wan" I gasped out lunging towards him, and then realising that had my children in my arms.

"…Right, um the coast is clear" Obi Wan said, turning slightly red, bemused and embarrassed by my actions.

"Oh, ok. Lets go Threepio"

Walking out of the ship I felt the rays of the Naboo sun shining down onto my back as I stepped onto solid ground again. The feeling was good. All around us were tall trees, colourful flowers and a sense of safety and peace. But peace never lasts long. Breathing in the rich air I walked along side Obi Wan, watching his fluent movements, his flickering eyes; it all made me feel safe. Obi Wan turned and saw me just watching and staring at him as he walked. He smiled to himself as he walked towards me and carefully scooped Luke into his arms making me shake my head and come back to reality. His smile was so addictive, so warming so 'Padme get a hold of yourself your married' I thought to myself coming back into reality. But I couldn't resist smiling when Obi Wan took his arm and entwined it into my own, as we walked arm in arm, towards the River House.

I interlocked my arm with Padme's, feeling her warm skin brush against my own, and her heart-warming smile made my insides twist. What was I doing? This lady, this woman was married, had two children. She had all the things I had wanted but could never have. Could never have because the Jedi Code forbids it. But life had changed, no Jedi remained, all the clones had become allies with the power that they had fought against all these years. Yes life had changed. We walked arm in arm towards the River House where a beautiful ripple made its way across a pond ahead of us, as a leaf from a nearby blossom tree had fallen, silently but seemed to catch the attention of Padme. She watched as it floated down the pond and slowly sunk, weighed down by the water and disappeared. _'You should swim in the pond during the summer months Master, its beautiful and so silent, so peaceful. You'll love it I just know it' _Anakin's voice rang through my head, reminding me of just how much he had meant to me, how much I had meant to him. But that had all changed now; he was no longer Anakin Skywalker, the small boy I had met after Qui Gon's duel with Maul had turned into a apparently terrifying Darth Vader, Black suit, mask and cape. Force powers so great they rivalled Master Yoda's; we all knew that was true, from a certain point of view.

The River House came into view, it was beautiful. The slated, tiled roof suited the environment; the white walls glowed in the Naboo sunshine making the whole area seem so much more beautiful. Sighing I looked at the building, this was to be my home, our home for however long we could stay hidden for, and that even with the force was a future unclear to all.


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note**

**Before you begin reading this chapter i want to say thankyou to all my loyal readers out there who have taken the time to read through my story. it is very appreciated. also i want to take the time to answer a few reviews.**

**CharmedJedi: Thank you for all your reviews. i do like the mellon line myself actually! for the answer to your latest review i havn't quite decided if she will see her family. i guess you will just have to wait and see!**

**YouFoundMeAgainXx: i'm so glad you like it so far :)**

**FireShifter: you are starting to get the jist of it now. they may fall in love or they may not.**

**LadySaxophone: yup they will be faking it but for how long i wonder!**

**please keep those reviews coming, and thankyou all for the support you have given me. hope you enjoy the next few chapters :D**

**LadyKenobi26.**

Chapter 9

Stepping inside of the building was a relief. The stretch of stress that had filled me for the past few days had taken its toll and as soon as I saw the leather sofa beside the window I wanted to just shove Luke into Padme's hands and sleep. But looking into Padme's face I could see the black, baggy eyelids, her eyes looked hazy and were closing ever so slowly.

"Threepio" I shouted out of the door, slowly easing Luke and Leia out of her arms and listened as Threepio's metal feet scuffed across the tiles.

"Yes sir" he said popping his head round the corner and walking towards me.

"I need you to take Luke and Leia to one of the spare bedrooms and keep an eye on them." I said, carefully handing them over to him, his arms cradled awkwardly and walking down the corridor.

"Padme, Threepio's got the children don't worry." I told her gently. She looked up at me; her brown eyes glazed with tears and nodded slowly, her head slowly drooping down. Before she would casually drop to the floor from shear exhaustion I walked up to Padme and let her fall into my arms. I watched as she closed her eyes and her breathing became peaceful and silent. Carefully I swept her into my arms and walked towards her room. I went past Threepio, who was watching the children as they slept and came to a white door that was blessed with being the colour of snow. Walking in, I slowly slid Padme out of my arms onto her soft, cushioned bed where she sunk slightly and her breathing became sweetly intoxicating to listen to.

'No wonder Anakin fell for her. She's beautiful when she's asleep!' I thought to myself peacefully, watching as her chest rose gently and the curls in her hair covered her face making her look more beautiful than ever. I carefully moved her hair from her eyes and at that I saw her smile.

...

I let myself fall into Obi Wan's arms, feeling him catch me, his warm arms hugging my waist and carefully scooping me into his strong arms. I kept my eyes closed and slowly moved myself into Obi Wan's chest, hoping he hadn't noticed, his chest breathed slowly as I heard the sound of the door opening and the feeling of cold air against my face. He gently placed me down on my bed, where I felt myself slowly sink into the mattress and my hair blow across my face. The smell of freshly cut roses filled my senses as I breathed in the shampoo from my hair letting it tickle my nose. I heard a small movement as Obi Wan moved forward and delicately moved the hair from my face, his hot breath blowing across my face, it somewhat smelling of mint toothpaste! The smell of roses soon passed as my hair was moved from my face and Obi Wan moved back. I could control myself enough to not open my eyes but not enough to let out a smile as I let myself slip into the land of dream.

**ok too much romance! please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Waking up I smelt the sweet scent of honey and blossoms and the slight clangs of a pan being moved around. Sighing as I heard a cry sound round me, I shifted myself out of my bed and moved over to the cot where little Luke had let tears fall. Beside him Leia was sleeping soundly, with a slight expression on her face as though butter wouldn't melt._

_Another clanging of pots and I heard something hit the floor._

"_Poodoo!" I heard from the kitchen, as there was a scurrying sound of feet scuffing the floor. 'He could have used the force to stop the pan from hitting the floor' I thought, miserably as I cradled Luke in my arms to calm him. Walking into the kitchen I saw the usual lightsaber sitting on the work surface. Picking it up, I frowned to myself "How many times have I told you, stop leaving your lightsaber around. The kids will get it," I shouted through the kitchen as the familiar face of my lover came pocking out through the larder._

"_Sorry, you know what I'm like." He said._

"_Yes, yes I do" I said, curious to know why he had a frying pan in his hand._

"_I'm cooking you breakfast," he explained, apparently reading my mind. _

_My look of shock said it all as he began to chuckle and carefully put his long arm round my waist and pulled me close to him, his hot breath, the mint freshness it was all so perfect._

_But then the flames started. All around the river house the flames roared and lasers fired everywhere as storm troopers began to surround the house. _

"_What are we going to do?" I cried, holding two small bundles to my chest that were Luke and Leia. _

"_I'll hold them of. There only here because of me."_

"_But your children, our children" I spluttered._

"_Padme, I need you to get as far away from here as possible." He said, his grey, blue eyes connecting with my brown._

_Obi Wan carefully placed his arms round my waist and we embraced, the lovers to depart and we shared one final kiss. Such a long kiss, smooth, tasteful, no wonder I had fallen for him instead of Anakin. The kiss engulfed me in tears, the fire of the moment, the romance. Then as the storm troopers knocked down the door, guns in hands they fired and I saw no more._

Gasping I awoke from my dream, horrible thoughts came to mind as I looked round my room, finding no storm troopers in the space. Looking over at Obi Wan I saw his head was leaned upon my bed, his auburn hair covering his face in a tangled mass, his arm stretched across the duvet and his silent breathing deep and heavy was intoxicating. Carefully I moved Obi Wan's hair out of the way of his eyes, his smooth eyelids remained shut but flickered slightly at the light intake from the window. 'He's so handsome when he sleeps' I thought to myself dreamily, watching as he fidgeted and turned to his side. Without waking him, I slowly slid of the side of my bed and walked over to a large cupboard and extracted a thick, white blanket and began to unfold it, carefully placing it on top of Obi Wan, tucking it gently into his sides. I watched him for a while, just a while and slowly stroked his beard with my hand, the softness of it. It was beautiful. I leaned forward towards him and carefully brushed my lips against his forehead, gently kissing it, still whilst stroking his hair with my hand. His skin was smooth and soft and he didn't seem to be waking any time soon. Slowly I lifted myself of my bed and placed a dressing gown round my shoulders and left Obi Wan there, just sleeping soundly, my thoughts, my only thoughts placed only upon him.

**I think there will be about 1 or 2 more chapters left of this story. Thanx to all my readers. you are AWSOME!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A long chapter today guys. your very lucky because i have decided to upload two chapters for the finished product. Enjoy**

Chapter 11

5 months later

I walked down the garden, the roses and blossoms sweetly filling my nose, the sound of the grass lazily swaying in the wind was a beautiful sound. In my hands were two mugs of tea, sweet and not too strong. Just the way he liked it. Down the end of the garden by the lake Obi Wan sat there in deep meditation. These past few months had been fantastic, Obi Wan had helped with Luke and Leia, kept us safe from the Empire and most of all had made a great companion.

"Obi Wan, I've got you a cup of tea if you want it" I said timidly, watching as he lifted his head, stood up and turned slowly towards me.

"Thank you Padme" he said, gently taking the mug out of my hand and kissing me softly on the cheek. Slowly we sat down onto the grass and I slipped of my pumps and let my dress casually flutter around me in the wind whilst I snuggled close to Obi Wan and let my head lie on his chest, feeling it exhale. Our relationship had become closer since Anakin's turn to the dark side and I'd had more time to bond with the Jedi Master. My love, my lust for him had grown, but I had hidden it from him hoping he would never find out unless he needed to. In front of us Luke and Leia sat happily on the grass, seeing the butterflies land gently onto their heads and seeing them play so sweetly together was beautiful. I turned to face Obi Wan to see him smiling at them; he had been concentrating so hard on blocking his force signature from Lord Vader and the Emperor that he hadn't had time to relax or watch as my children grew up. Suddenly his eyes grew wide as he was watching Luke play.

"LUKE NO!" he shouted, his voice filled with fear. I began to wonder why he was shouting at him, then I realised why.

I watched as Luke and Leia played, their sweet faces delved into their play as they played with blades of grass. I felt a smile come upon my face as I watched. But watching Luke closely, I saw his hand stretch out and a large force signature come from him.

"LUKE NO!" I had shouted towards him, trying to stop him. But it was too late, his signature came bursting out and the force flowed from him as he lifted Leia into the air gently to entertain her. A pulse through the force sent a powerful boost to my head and I fell to the floor in a heap. Padme quickly got up and ran towards me, her beautiful face twisted with worry.

"Obi what is it?" she asked me gently, her eyes wide with anxiety.

"He knows, Vader knows" I gasped out to her, my breath was hard to obtain after the shock and I was finding it hard to breath.

"How?" Padme asked me, her face now frightened and worried.

"Luke's force signature sent a link to all those connected with him. I.e. family members with the force which would be Anakin or Lord Vader." I explained to her.

Padme carefully placed her arms round my waist and lifted me off the ground and dusting me of.

Suddenly from out of nowhere three cruisers came out of hyperspace, there the slick ships slowly started to descend to the surface of Naboo.

"I've put you and your children in danger by staying here" I told her, feelings of guilt beginning to surface. I should have left a long time ago.

"No it's not your fault." Padme told me lovingly.

"Obi I need you to do something important for me."

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, they filled with tears and a few began to fall.

"I need you to take my children and run," she said.

My face was etched in shock; she was going to sacrifice herself for her children and for me.

"No Padme, I cant leave you to face Vader" I told her. Suddenly she lunged forward and planted a kiss onto my lips. Oh the kiss, it was smooth, wet and oh so beautiful, her lips had the scent of cherry's upon them as she pulled away. Looking into my eyes her brown eyes lit up again and she smiled awkwardly.

"Obi, I've been meaning to tell you that in a subtle way but I didn't know how" Padme told me.

"Padme, are you sure about your decision?" I asked her, hoping to change her mind and sacrifice myself instead.

"Yes I am. I need my children to live. I need you to live because I love you"

My face turned to shock as the words left her mouth.

"You love me?" I asked, still in shock from her reply.

"Yes, ever since our journey to Naboo, when you told the guard we were husband and wife."

"Padme, I… I've loved you too, ever since I met you when I was a Padawan" I admitted to her.

"The kiss me" she insisted, stretching her long, delicate arms around my shoulders, and I did. This kiss was shorter than the last but deeper, more passionate from admitting our love for each other.

We broke apart and Padme bent over, scooping up Luke and Leia into her arms. Carefully she placed each of them in the crook of my arm as the storm troopers came closer, bringing a wave of destruction as they went.

"Go Ben" she whispered gently into my ear as the storm troopers broke down the door.

"Go!"

I watched as Obi Wan turned and began to run, turning to me at the exit, his blue, grey eyes pleading sacrifice himself instead of me. But my decision was made. I shock my head and gestured to the door.

Turning towards my front door I sat on the grass where we had been sitting just minutes earlier, the area still showed where we had sat.

From behind me I heard guns cock into my back and prod me, forcing me to stand.

"Hello my friends, would like some juice?" I asked innocently.

"We have no time for your games," the trooper to the left said, his armour a shocking white colour, they all were.

"Where is your force sensitive child?" he growled at me.

"Gone" I announced proudly.

"Gone?"

"Gone. Far away where you will never find him."

From behind them the echoing sound of breathing came closer, it sent shivers down my spine to hear it and frightened me more to see it. 'Annie, my little Annie' I thought to myself, shocked at what had happened to him, to see what Obi Wan had done to him.

"What is your name?" he ordered at me.

"Clarissa Bonteri" I announced.

"And where is you husband?" he asked.

"Gone. He has taken my child far away, where you will never find him." I announced again, hoping he didn't hear the waver in my voice as my confidence grew.

"Then I guess we will have to kill you, my dear," he said slyly.

"I am whiling to die to protect my child and my husband," I said. I hadn't talked about two children, just in case Leia was force sensitive as well.

"Kill me then you monster" I said, flinging my arms beside me so he could impale me with his sabre.

And that's just what he did; he drew his lightsaber, now blood red and stabbed me in the chest. The pain was horrific; I felt the heat of it light up my heart and my blood boil. He switched the switch and the red disappeared; now the only red was a small pool of blood on the floor. I hit the floor, smacking my head as I went. I felt the searing pain of my head and my heart as I took my final breaths.

"Run Ben, Run" I whispered gently before I blacked out and I saw no more.

**One more chapter to go**


	13. Epilogue

**Final Chaptr time! **

Epilogue

I woke up with a start, the light streaming into my eyes from the window. Looking round I couldn't see any sign of Obi Wan or Vader. The sound of the door opening and footsteps came closer into my apartment. Carefully I put my dressing gown round my shoulders and backed off into the corner.

"Padme are you in there" a voice sounded out from the other side of the door.

The door slid opened and a shadow entered the room making me cry out.

Suddenly the light flicked on and a pair of blue eyes were staring into mine.

"Are you ok Padme?" Anakin asked me, his face twisted in concern.

"Oh Annie" I blurted out and launched my arms around him, giving him a delicate kiss on his forehead.

"Padme you seem distracted. Look I've got a meditate retreat so we can go of and do what we like" he explained to me, returning the kiss.

"Oh that's great" I said, happy that my lover was home. But the dream, It was so real. Anakin left the room and left me pondering my answer.

"It was just a dream," I said to myself finally.

Just a dream.

Fin

**I want to thank all of my faithful readers who have reviewed and favourited this story. i really hope you all enjoyed reading it because i know i enjoyed writing it. Look out for more of my storys including 'A Master Of The Force' series which should come out very soon. Thank You - LadyKenobi26**


	14. Alternative Ending

**Ok i've had a few reviews saying that they didn't enjoy the ending or that Anidala doesn't belong in an Obidala story. I did get quite annoyed with one certain review that i won't repeat so here is an alternative ending which was the original ending i was going to use until i changed it for it just being a dream Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Alternate ending**

The light pulled me in, white dreams blinding me as voices filled my head. Voices? The light slowed down and set me off on the ground as though I were a feather, my head resting on the soft ground like a pillow. I lifted my head high to see nothing but white 'had they escaped' the first thoughts that blasted into my mind. Of course they had, Obi Wan had gotten out just before the monster known as Vader had killed me without mercy. The sound of footsteps coming closer echoed around me, the wind rushing through my ears as I stood up quickly and turned to face the sound. Standing behind me, her gentle hands resting on my shoulder a young torgrutan stood watching me curiously. Her lekku resting below her breasts, the markings on her face twisted in a look of surprise.

"Senator!" she said, hugging me tightly. Me. I was in a faze of confusion, who was this again.

"Padme, don't you remember me?" she asked, her eyes filling with small tears. I shook my head towards her, seeing the small tears fall down her face.

"Padme, its Ahsoka"

I felt my face twist in shock and surprise. Ahsoka of course. How could I have forgotten her, her protection against Aurra Sing, her company and spirit. It all came back to me know.

"Ahsoka" I said finally taking her into my arms and hugging her tightly.

"I've been watching you Padme" Ahsoka said, pulling away from me and beckoning me to follow her. Cautiously I followed after her, watching what I now believed were clouds float below my feet and a continuous sound of screaming filling my ears.

"Ahsoka what is that screaming?" I asked her.

Ahsoka stopped and turned to face me, her young eyes staring into my own.

"That is the sound of death and happiness" 'Death and happiness in the same sentence?' I thought to myself confused by what she had said. This thought was answered by two children running past us, one of them tripping and falling to the floor. Her tears slipped down her little cheeks as Ahsoka moved over and rubbed of her knees, whispering something into her ear making her giggle.

"Who is that?" I asked watching her run of after the other child. Ahsoka sighed; this was apparently something she did not want asked.

"That was a youngling, Tia. Master Skywalker slaughtered her in the council chambers. I couldn't save her" Ahsoka looked away from me, the sound of a small tear hitting the floor sounded in my ears.

"Ahsoka how did you…"

"Die?" Ahsoka turned to face me again and began to walk. I ran to catch up with her, her long strides taking her further from me. She sighed and walked into a small hut and I followed. The stifling heat hit me first and yet the feeling of cool air blowing across my face was calming. Ahsoka made a gesture for me to sit so I did, waiting for her to take a seat in front of me. And she did, her legs crossed and her head held low.

"Hello there young one" the sound of a husky voice sounded from behind Padme as she turned towards the door to see a bearded man, his long hair twisted behind his back.

"Hello Master Qui Gon" Ahsoka said, a small smile etching on her face.

I jumped up at that name; twisting round and hugging him round his chest. Qui Gon smiled at me and placed his arms round my shoulders.

"My haven't you grown Padme" Qui Gon told me releasing me from his grip and my face still gob smacked by the sight.

"Qui Gon?" Ahsoka coughed and I turned to face her, settling myself to the floor as I went.

"Padme, I am now going to answer your question" Ahsoka began, her blue eyes focused on my own.

"I was with the younglings in the Temple at the time, I didn't know where Master Skywalker had gone but he'd just ran from me. Next thing I know is the sound of blasters being fired and people, children Padme just screaming. Then the sound of igniting sabres, I had to see so I told the younglings to stay inside of the council room and walked out myself" Ahsoka took a deep breath and I saw her cheeks were slightly wet from tears.

"I stepped out and saw all the clones shooting, murdering the younglings in cold hard blood. It made me sick. Then someone turned round with a sabre and swung it at my head" 'Anakin' I thought to myself.

"We fought, but Skyguy was always a dirty fighter and signalled for one of the clones to fire. That clone was Rex. And he got me, straight through the heart. One shot was all it took, and I still remember falling to the ground, hearing the screams of the younglings as Anakin cut them down then nothing. I died at that very spot"

I felt tears flow down my cheeks, many people had come inside to hear the tale but not one had cried, only me. I wiped my cheeks with my sleeve and sniffed.

"I know how you died. Stabbed in the heart by Vader" Ahsoka said, standing and walking over to me and placing her arm on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Padme, this war will be over soon I promise you and some day Luke and Leia will meet you up here and remember you as a great mother who gave her life for them" Ahsoka said, giving me a small hug.

My thoughts turned to Obi Wan, how could I just leave him with two children. He would cope. I could watch over him now, watch him grow old and grey without me. Watch as he battles his own fights whilst I battle mine.

* * *

I now watched as he was struck down by Vader, the blade connecting with his body. I watched as my twins ran towards the Millennium Falcon, watched as Luke cried out with sorrow. It was painful to watch. But he was coming, coming back to me. A flash of light brought me towards the gateway where many of my friends had walked through. Bail and Breha being one of them. I ran towards the gate now, my dress I had worn when I'd died still flowing round my ankles as I passed Ahsoka, whose face was twisted with confusion. Then there he was. Standing in the gateway was my Obi, the younger self of him looking round in confusion, watched the younglings run to him and hug his ankles. Ahsoka turned round and screamed, running towards him and placing her arms round his chest.

"MASTER OBI WAN" she cried out, tears streaming down her little face, his hand stroking her head.

"It's alright Ahsoka, I'm here now," he whispered to her, pulling from her grip. I stood watching him greet everyone, everyone but me.

"You didn't think I would forget you Padme" Obi Wan's voice rang through my head as he walked over to me, his arms stretched out. I ran towards him and let myself sink into his arms. His sweet breath breathing across my face, his warm hands round my shoulders. I was home again, home in warm arms that would keep me safe and happy for all of eternity.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this better ending.**


End file.
